Call of Duty: Strikeforce
Call of Duty: Strikeforce is a non-exsistant remake of the also non-exsistant portable titles of the same name.'' Strikeforce'' gives a new Call of Duty experience that only the new generation of consoles and PC can bring. With heavy emphasis on team work with friendly AIs, the game mostly takes place in the Ghosts timeline however carries over elements from all previous Call of Dutys. Raven Software is developing, and it is set to be released June 24, 2014. While originally intended for only a PS4 and PC release, Microsoft ensured an X1 release still happened, utilizing the Kinect as a replacement for the lack of touch input. Activision also later announced a Wii U version. Your Strikeforce Your squad, or "Strike Force" is a group of 2-6 friendly AIs under your command and are central to the game's mechanics. Most of the game's development time and budget went into making them as intelligent and useful as possible. Your Strikeforce carries over for all aspects of the game, the same one you take into the story will be the same one you take into multiplayer. Personalization The game features extensive customization the builds off of what is already available in Ghosts, allowing for not only more outfit options but also different faces, choice of skin color and eye color, voice actors, and personalities. The only features locked behind a barrier are speciel characters such as Captain Price which are unlocked by difficult means. This is meant to give the same feeling of attachment that they can get to their squad in games like XCOM. On hard core mode, soldiers can permanently die. Customization Each character gets one class. Weapons and equipment need to be unlocked over the course of both the single-player and multiplayer game. While the starting equipment all is from Ghosts, you can get weapons and equipment from all eras of Call of Duty. Your soldiers also can be programmed with pre-set behaviors to dictate how they will generally react to situations unless you give them a contradictory order. For example, a soldier could be assigned a stealthy scouting job, while another could be assigned to acting as a body-gaurd for another soldier. Issuing Orders On PC, orders are issued via keys on the keyboard. On PS4, the controller's touch pad and motion controls are utilized. During the game the player will have access to a recon drone that can be used to give them an over-head view, at the cost of losing control of there own body while using it. The following is a leaked early alpha controller set-up. *Select Soldier - R1 button over soldier. Hold to bring up your squad like a weapon wheel. L1 is now grenade button, and up on the d-pad changes grenade type. *Form Up - Left side press of the touch pad, hold for all soldiers *Move Out - Right side press of the touch pad, hold for all soldiers *Be quiet/stealthy - Swipe down *Be normal - Swipe up *Go all out - Swipe up again *Use concussion/flash grenades - Swipe left/turn controller left Campaign Co-Op A second player can join at any time and take over one of the AIs. This player cannot give orders and will not have story progress saved, although load-out unlocks will save. Story The story is largely based on the 3DS version's campaign. It takes place immediately before and after the ODIN strike launched by the Federation. Emphasis was put on giving a variety of scenarios for the player, including both offensive and defensive objectives as well as stealth missions. *M.I.A. **Prepare for the rest of your life. *Behind Enemy Lines **Gather Federation Intel *Wrath of ODIN **You were too late... *Tactical Retreat **Pull back and regroup. *The Best Defense **Is sometimes an offense. *No Allegience **Survive a hacked Drone factory. *Turning the Tide **You could end it all. *Sacrificial Limb **Survive at all costs. *Above and Beyond **Do whatever it takes to save your squad. Operations Operations are stand-alone missions that have no particular story, but are just a scenario. They are all based on settings from previous Call of Duty games. *Dam **Infiltrate Nazi controlled Eden Dam. *Downfall **Take Berlin. *Sympathy **This is 'nam, baby! *Classified **Survive a Nova gas attack. *Invasion **Defend Washington D.C. *WWIII **Help Germany defend from the Russian invasion. *Judgement **Save civilians during a drone attack on Los Angeles. *-Secret Mission- **Complete all previous missions to unlock *-Secret Mission- **Complete all previous missions and story to unlock Multiplayer The game will feature competitive and co-operative multiplayer modes, centered around the players' squads. The multiplayer included is much like Squads from Call of Duty: Ghosts but has been largely expanded upon. Trailers */Reveal/Story Trailer/ */True Next Gen Gameplay Trailer/ */Operations Trailer/ */Multiplayer Trailer/ */Launch Trailer/ Category:Magma-Man Category:Games